Zeitung (Paris)
Geist des Zeitungswesens. Friedrich Johann Lorenz Meyer 1796 Das Zeitungswesen ist, als Unterhaltung müssiger Menschen, ein Hauptbedürfniss der Pariser, wovon sich keine Klasse ausschliesst, wenn gleich jeder Leser nach der Partei, der er sich aus Eigensinn oder aus Üeberzeugung anschliesst, unter der grossen Zahl von Zeitungsmännern, sich seinen eignen Staatspropheten wählt, bei dessen Bart er schwört. Dieses Bedürfniss Aller macht das Zeitungswesen in Paris zu einem wichtigen Erwerbzweig, und zugleich zu Waffen der Politik, womit die Revoluzion angefangen wurde, womit die Parteien sich bekämpften, und womit die Regierung selbst ihren Stand behauptet. Man hat von der Summe von Zeitungen, die in Paris erscheinen, und worunter der grösste Theil Tageblätter, nur wenige Wochen- und Monatsschriften sind, im Büreau des Direktoriums, ein eignes gedrucktes Verzeichniss, das, so wenig vollständig es auch bei der ephemerisch wachsenden Vermehrung dieser Blätter sein kann, schon durch seine Ausdehnung beweiset, dass auch dieses Pariser Werk, gleich andern Werken dieser ungeheuern Stadt, kolossal ist. Man darf annehmen, dass täglich und wöchentlich etwa funfzig Zeitungsblätter erscheinen, und man dürfte ihrer, ohne Übertretung, mehrere zählen, wenn nicht auch das Zeitungswesen in Paris einer ungewöhnlich starken Mortalität unterworfen wäre, vermöge welcher es morgen von einem noch heute erscheinenen Blatte heisst: Es ist gestorben! Mancher Zeitungsmann stirbt hier in aller Stille, wenn er auch noch so grossen Lärm in seinem Novellisten-Leben gemacht hat; man entbehrt sein Blatt nicht, wein man des Ersatzes bei andern nur zu viel hat. Manches Journal beginnt, und lebt einen Monat, oft kaum ein paar Tage; ein andres erlebt eine Katastrophe, und verschwindet, doch nur auf einige Tage: Bild und Überschrift, Gewand und Namen werden vertauscht, und da erscheint es wieder. Manches Journal lebt fort, obgleich sein Verfasser längst im Revoluzionsgrabe auf dem Magdalenenkirchhof, oder auf dem Vaugirard unter den gemeinen Sündern ruhet. Die Geschichte aller gegenwärtigen Journale steigt jedoch nicht höher hinauf, als bis zum Anfange der Revoluzion. Das äussre Gewand der meisten Zeitungsblätter, den Moniteur, wiewohl auch nicht zu allen Zeiten, die offiziellen Blätter, auch den Historien, die Sentinelle und einige andre, ausgenommen, ist höchst cynisch: schmutziges, graues Löschpapier, unleserlicher Druck, halbe und ganze Worte und Zeilen nicht ausgedruckt. In der That, man muss einen eigentlichen Kompendienschreiberton annehmen, wenn man eine methodischen Darstellung der meisten gegenwärtig erscheinende Journale mittheilen will. Ich entschliesse mich dazu und bitte um Nachsicht. Hier ist vorläufig zur allgemeinen Übersicht das ganze Verzeichniss aller Zeitungen, politischen und literarischen Zeitschriften des vorigen Sommers, so wie ich es aus dem Büreau des Vollziehungsdirektoriums erhalten habe. Nur bei sehr wenigen dieser Blätter, war in der gedruckten Liste der Name ihrer Verfasser genannt: und ich ergänze diesen Mangel bei mehrern derselben so weit es mit möglich war, die Verfasser zu erfahren. Bei der schon bemerkten Ebbe und Fluth in dem Pariser Zeitungsozean, kann ein Verzeichni s dieser Art nicht lange vollständig bleiben. -- Schon während meines Aufenthalts in Paris ward es mangelhaft, und mag es jetzt noch mehr geworden sein. Folgende neue Tageblätter sind damals, und, so viel ich erfahren konnte, noch hernach hinzugekommen. Journal des Défenseurs de la Patrie. Courrier universel. Le Messager. Le Miroir. La Postillon des Armées. Mes Tablettes. Rhapsodies du Jour. und noch folgende literarische und politische Zeitschriften: Journal polytechnique. Journal des Mines. Journal des Artistes. Journal général des inventions et des découvertes. Ressources de la Republique françoise, ou les conquêtes de l'Industrie nationale. Bulletin littéraire. Terpsichore. Journal d'Economie publique, de Morale et de Politique. pp) : pp) Dieses ist die neue trefliche Monatsschrift des achtungswürdigen Röderer, welche mit allgemeinem Beifall aufgenommen, und mit der Décade philosophique et littéraire, das beliebteste literarische Journal, so wie mit diesem von ähnlichem Inhalt, ist. Ausführliche, mit Raisonnement begleitete Auszüge erschienener Werke aus allen Theilen der Staatskunst, und eigne Aufsätze über mannigfaltige Gegenstände, sind der Inhalt dieser vorzüglichen Zeitschrift. Nun einige besondere Bemerkungen über das Ganze dieser Journale, und über den Werth mehrerer derselben, die meine Tagesordnung in Paris, besonders in dem Lesekabinet des Lycée républicain mir unter die Augen brachte. qq) : qq) Der Mittheilung eines deutschen Gelehrten in Paris, der dieses Fach studiert hat, danke ich einen Theil dieser Bemerkungen, den ich hier mit den meinigen über diesen interessanten Gegenstand verbinde. Das ganze Heer der Pariser Zeitungen theilt sich in Morgenblätter und in Abendblätter. Unter ihnen sind einige allgemein beliebt, andre nur für eine gewisse Klasse; andre sind bloss Sammler. Bei weitem der grösste Theil sind Parteiblätter. Die Regierung hat ihre offiziellen Berichte. Eigentliche Volksblätter giebt es nur zwei. Noch gehört -- nicht hierher, aber doch zu dieser Aufzählung, das Aufruhrblatt l'Ami du peuple von Lebois, -- dieser tolle Jakobiner, der noch jetzt ''Robespierre'' 's Schrecken- und Blutregierung für Frankreichs Heil erklärt, und sie, mit Sehnsucht, von seinen Teufeln zurückerflehet; -- und das Hofblatt le Courrier de Paris. I. Abendblätter. Sie werden alle Abend durch die Kolporteure, oder Zeitungsrufer, zum Verkauf auf den Gassen herumgetragen. Merkwürdig ist hierbei die Schnelligkeit der Redakteure und Pressen. Der Rath der Fünfhundert hebt gewöhnlich gegen vier Uhr, und manchmal später, die Sitzung auf, und um sechs Uhr hört man schon das Gassengeschrei; Voilà la séance d'aujourd'hui, des deux Conseils! rr) und vermisst selten einen konzentrirt vollständigen Auszug der Debatten des Tages, selbst wenn diese lang und verwickelt waren. -- Durch Abonnement gehen nur wenige dieser Abendblätter ab, das bekannte Journal du Soir, von Etienne Feuillant, und den Messager du Soir ausgenommen. Sollte man es glauben, dass jenes Blatt, von Etienne Feuillant, ob es gleich nur an 9 bis 10000 Exemplare täglich absetzt, dennoch wenigstens zu 10,000 Livres Kapitalwerth, angeschlagen ist? während jeder andre Pariser Blatt, ''Röderer'' 's Journal de Paris und den Moniteur ausgenommen, gar keinen Kapitalwerth hat. -- Etienne Feuillant weiss die Unparteilichkeit, man mögte sagen, bis zu einem Grade der Kunst, zu beobachten: das macht ihn so allgemein beliebt, und er erhält seinen Kredit unveränderlich bei den Parisern. Er, oder vielmehr der eigentliche Verfasser, ein von der Druckerei der Brüder Chaigneau bezahlter Geschwindschreiber, und im Grunde unbedeutender Mann, hat seinen Ruf eines unparteiischen Geschichtsschreibers, schon seit vielen Jahren so gegründet, dass irgendwo in einem Vaudeville gesagt wird: Es war eine Zeit, wo jedes Wort den Tod brachte, wenn man es nicht zu sagen wusste, wie das Journal du Soir. Etienne Feuillant wohnt auf seinem schönen Landgut, und war, zum Dank für sein durch die Revoluzion erworbenes grosses Vermögen, bei dem royalistischen Aufruhr 1795 in seiner Sekzion einer der Hauptsprecher gegen den bedroheten Konvent: ein karakteristischer Zug dieses Mannes! Das Blatt wird, wenn es seinen eigenthümlichen Karakter, weder für, noch wider zu sein, zu erhalten weiss, ohne Nebenbuhler auf immer bestehen. -- Es ist die Zielscheibe der Nachdrucker, und aller grossen und kleinen Glieder dieses Diebszunft in Paris. Ein dem Hungertode naher Drucker weiss sich eine Presse zu verschaffen, und druckt in einem Winkel der Strasse Chartres, wo auch jenes Blatt herkommt, ein elendes Abendblatt, lässt es durch einen Kolporteur-Jungen unter dem Namen Journal du Soir de la rue de Chartres, ausrufen, und fristet so einige Monate lang sein Nachdrucker - Insektenleben. Um seine Winkelautorität zu behaupten, giebt er zuweilen Spässe, wie dieser, von sich. Die Frau des Direktor Carnot ward mit einem Knaben entbunden, und denselben Abend stand in diesem Afterblatt: La citoyenne Carnot vient d'être accouchée cette nuit d'un petit directeur ss); und damit der platte Spass ja nicht übersehen würde, schrie der Junge sich die Kehle rauh: v'la, voyez, l'accouchement de la citoyenne Carnot! tt) Diese kleine Buben kaufen alle dieses Blatt, das sie etwas wohlfeiler wie das ächte erhalten, schreien sich die Zunge wund mit dem falschen Titel, und lachen über den Pinsel, dem sie das Blatt in die Tasche schieben können. Man muss sich, um diesem Betruge zu entgehen, Format, Lettern und Eintheilung der Artikel des ächten Blattes merken, und nach dem Namen der Brüder Chaigneau fragen. : rr) Hier ist die heutige Sitzung der beiden Räthe! : ss) Diese Nacht ist die Bürgerin Carnot von einem Direktörchen entbunden. : tt) Seht, seht hier, die Niederkunft der Bürgerin Carnot! Der Postillon de Calais, eine dritte Abendzeitung. Der Postillon ist immer auf dem Wege, und kommt nie an. Es erhält sich bloss dadurch, dieses elende Blatt, dass es gleich nach dem falschen Journal du Soir, welches das früheste ist, erscheint, und so seine neugierigen, leichtbefriedigten Käufer findet. Abend sechs Uhr, um welche Zeit das ächte Journal du Soir ausgegeben wird, bricht nun auch der ganze übrige Schwarm der Abendblätter los, und erscheint in dieser Ordnung. Ein gewisses, unter dem Namen seines Eigenthümers Sablier, bekanntes Blatt: Journal du Matin et du Soir, welches, wie sonst keins, am andern Morgen fortgesetzt wird, und nur das einzige Verdienst hat, dass es, wenn die Sitzungen der Räthe sich bis an den späten Abend, oder in die Nacht verlängern, die Berichte davon früher, als andre Blätter giebt, weil es alsdann in der Nacht gesetzt und gedruckt wird, da die Morgenblätter hingegen schon Abends zehn unter der Presse sind. Mercure universel, ein neues Tageblatt, ohne allen Plan, in einer Winkelbude gedruckt. Messager des deux conseils, eben so. Le Batave, war vordem ein Morgenblatt, wird aber jetzt, aus Noth vermuthlich schon Abends kolportirt. Es zieht bei seinem langen Titel und Inhaltsanzeige, die bei allen Abendblättern, den Messager ausgenommen, marktschreierisch ausgerufen wird, -- wobei es eine komische Unterhaltung abgiebt, die Deklamazion der Jungen, welche sie mit einem konvulsivischen Mienenspiele begleiten, anzuhören, -- zahlreiche Gruppen zusammen, weil sein Verfasser Dufaulchoy die Gabe hat, das Gruppenpublikum, das wir nachher betrachten wollen, zu interessiren. Journal des Lois, wovon nur der Eigenthümer Gallety, nicht aber der eigentliche Verfasser, wahrscheinlich ein Deputirter, bekannt ist. Es ist zu gut geschrieben, um des Kolpotirens, -- eine blosse Spekulazion des Druckers -- zu bedürfen. Doch ist es als Abendjournal, weder für die Strassengruppen, noch für die gute Gesellschaft anziehend. Es gehört eigentlich in die Klasse der Parteiblätter. Der Courrier de Paris, oder la Chronique du jour, von Labatut nnd Delaplatiere, existirte noch kein volles Jahr. Ich habe es aber das Hofblatt genannt, weil es, chamäleontisch, alle Farben anzuziehen, und in allen Masken zu figuriren weiss. Es lobt die Direktoren und Minister im Posaunenton; es predigt den Royalisten Busse, den Emigrirten Vergebung der Sünden und Leben, -- jedoch nicht allen die ewige Seligkeit -- und den Jakobinern Fluch; er sammelt Anekdoten, rückt Verse an honette Weiber und Mädchen, so wie an den Dirnentross, ein, kündigt Bücher an, nimmt Denunziazionen auf, ist der Tummelplatz der Federkriege, -- und hat, bei aller seiner Mittelmässigkeit, sogar einst, vielleicht noch jetzt unter der Hand, ministerielles Abonnement genossen. Den ersten Artikel jedes Blattes ausgenommen, worin gewöhnlich den Parteien Friede geboten, und die augenblickliche Lage von Paris geschildert wird, ist der Rest geist- und kraftlos. Einer dieser Eingangsaufsätze hatte neulich die Ehre, von der Regierung nachgedruckt und öffentliche angeschlagen zu werden. Endlich Abends Acht Uhr erschallt der Ausruf: Voilà le Messager du Soir ou la Gazette de l'Europe! in allen Sekzionen, die um das Palais d'Egalité liegen. Wer noch irgend in Paris Zeitungsleser ist, und seit der Entstehung des Messager, das heisst, seit dem 9ten Thermidor, den Parteienkampf mit angesehen oder gar mit gekämpft hat, kauft mit seinem Journal du Soir von Etienne Feuillant, auch seinen Messager du Soir, von Langlois, nach jenem das beliebteste Abendblatt. Des Inhalts wegen gehört es unter die Parteiblätter. Der Preis alles dieser Abendblätter, ist, wenn man sich nicht betrügen lässt, bis jetzt noch ein Sous, wird aber, da alles in Paris im Preise steigt, seitdem das baare Geld wieder in die Stelle des Papiers getreten ist, bald auf zwei Sous steigen, wobei der Kolporteur meistens ein Drittheil Gewinn hat. Hier erst ein Wort von dem vorerwähnten Gruppenpublikum; und dann zu einigen Morgenblättern. Diese Gruppen, welche sich um den Zeitungsausrufer zu versammeln pflegen, waren während der Revoluzion zahlreicher und interessanter, als sie jetzt sind. Es verbreitete sich in diesen Gruppen, bei dem Ausruf einer oder der andern wichtigen Neuigkeit, ein allgemeines Leben, Debatten erhoben sich, das Für- und Wider der Sache ward mit lakonischer, oft kräftig treffender Kürze diskutirt. Man nahm überhaupt an allem, was vorgieng, mehr Autheil, folglich auch an dem Verkündigen des Ausrufers. Jetzt hat sich auch das geändert, und welcher Freund der öffentlichen Ruhe und Ordnung mag es tadeln? Man sieht jetzt kaum einige Soldaten, die auf Kriegsnachrichten warten, einige Polizeispione, die auf die Kolporteure und die Umstehenden Acht haben, -- einige dürre Rentiers, die über jeden Bericht der Finanzkommission seufzen. Geht nicht gerade einer oder der andre dieser Klassen, oder ein neugieriger Fremder vorüber, so schreit sich der Kolporteur vergebens heiser, um Zuhörer zu locken; oft stockt er, wenn er niemanden um sich sieht, in der Mitte seiner Deklamazion, und geht mit einem Stossseufzer, über die schlechte practique, weiter, um eine einträglichere Gassenecke zu suchen. -- Ein Zug der jetzigen Volksstimmung! ich hörte nicht selten, wenn der Kolporteur, mit sich erhebender Stimme, grosse Siegesnachrichten ausrief, Vorübergehende ihn mit dem Zurufe laut unterbrechen: "Geh zum -- -- Direktoire, mit deinem Siegsgeschrei! keine Siege mehr, -- den Frieden soll es und verkündigen!" Wenn der Kolporteur aber dagegen ein Wort von Négociations de paix fallen liess, sah ich oft in demselben Moment, noch weit entfernte Vorübergehende mit einem Sprung vor ihm stehen, und ihm mit einem donne, donne! das Blatt entreissen, dass sich gewöhnlich nichts weiter, als eine Friedens -- -- Lüge der Zeitungsschreibers enthielt. Frieden! das ist der laute Volksruf in Paris: die Kolporteure kannten diesen Magnet, und schrieen deswegen das Wort: Paix, immer mit schmetternder Stimme. II. Morgenblätter. Ich rechne unter diese: 1. Die Sammler. Sie sind zugleich die solidesten und allgemein beliebten, und vor allen: Der Moniteur. Das Hauptverdienst dieses trefliches Produkts litterarischer Indüstrie, gehört bei weitem nicht allein dem Geschwindschreiber, der die Sitzungen der gesetzgebenden Versammlungen liefert, sondern vorzüglich den Redaktoren Trouvé, der diesen, und Regnier, der den politischen Theil besorgt. Diese Männer sind edle, reine Republikaner, und haben sich nie mit einem Antheil an dem jetzigen Parteienwesen besudelt. Sie Gehören zu der Klasse des hommes vertueux, in der Republik; -- möchte doch diese Klasse die Volksmasse Frankreichs ausmachen! -- und verdienen und haben die Achtung aller Parteien. Es ist jetzt in Paris beinahe keine vollständige Samlung der Moniteur zu haben, und der Drucker hat daher wohlgethan, eine zweite Ausgabe zu veranstalten, deren erster Jahrgang jetzt (im Juni 1796) die Presse verlassen wird. Die ansehnlichen Vermehrungen dieser neuen Ausgabe durch eine angehängte Sammlung der wichtigsten Staatsurkunden, und durch eine vollständiges Register, wird ihr grosse Vorzüge geben, und sie zu einem für die Zeitgeschichte Frankreichs unentbehrlichen klassischen Werk erheben. -- Dieses schöne Werk ist ein Beweis, wie wahre Tugend, Ehrfurcht überall gebietet. Der Moniteur hat seinen Verfassern noch keine Verläumdungen, keinen Federkampf, keinen royalistischen Geifer und keinen anarchischen Bannstral zugezogen, ungeachtet er im Oktober 1795 den Pariser Nazionalgarden, und im Frühling dieses Jahrs den Gütergemeinschaftspredigern seine ernstliche, freie, republikanische Meinung sagte. Das Journal des Débats er des Décrets ist eine blosse Druckerunternehmung. Der Eigenthümer Baudouin lässt die Arbeit seines Geschwindschreibers in den beiden Räthen, und die Schlüsse des Direktoriums, ohne Veränderung drucken. Von Zeit zu Zeit ist hinten ein Verzeichniss aller, auf Befehl der gesetzgebenden Versammlungen, gedruckten Berichte und Vorträge, die dort vorkommen, angehängt, welches sehr interessant ist. Baudouin ist Drucker der gesetzgebenden Versammlungen, so wie er es von dem Konvent war, und verkauft daher diese Drucksachen meistens zu sehr wohlfeilen Preisen, weil er so billig ist, dem Publikum das, was die Nazion an Druckkosten bezahlt, zu Gute kommen zu lassen. Das Journal de Paris, von Röderer und Corancé, ist eins derjenigen Blätter, die eine gewisse unzerstöhrliche Reputazion haben. Der Name ''Röderer'' 's mach das Blatt wichtig, und durch das damit verknüpfte Adressblatt, wird es allgemein bekannt. Die Redakzion der Verhandlungen der gesetzgebenden Versammlungen ist mit dem grössten Fleisse besorgt. ''Röderer'' 's Journal ist um Grunde kein Parteiblatt: denn wenn er gleich gegen die Partei von 1793 schreibt, so schreibt er dich nicht bestimmt für die von 1791, zu welcher er gehört. Er liefert gewöhnlich kleine Aufsätze, philosophischen, oder politischen, oder staatswirthschaftlichen Inhalts, immer voll Geist, wenn gleich nicht immer voll Wahrheit. Steht irgend eine politische Neuigkeit in dem Journal de Paris, so darf man sie für unentstellt richtig annehmen; denn Röderer ist nicht bloss Zeitungsmann, er ist auch Mann von Ehre! -- -- gebt Ihr, dreimal grossen Götter! und gieb vor allen, Du, o Xxxxx, grosser Journalistengott! dass dies künftig sein die unumgängliche Eigenschaft aller Zeitungs- und literarischen- und politischen-Journalschreiber, in der getauften und ungetauften Welt: denn Ach! und O! so war es nicht, vom Anbeginn der Tage -- bis auf den heutigen Tag!! Die Gazette nationale de Paris war unter den Ministern der gesetzgebenden Versammlung und des Konvents, ein offizielles Blatt, ist es jetzt nicht mehr, hat aber den Vorzug, die auswärtigen Neuigkeiten sehr fleissig und solide zu sammeln. Die Gazette hat eine Gesellschaft zu Eigenthümern und Verfassern; sie giebt auch die Sitzungen der Räthe vollständig und mit Auswahl. Sie ist auch kein Parteiblatt, und wenn gewisse Krisen eintreffen, so wird man sie entscheidend auf die Seite der Republik finden. Das eigentlich sogenannte Journal du Matin, ist ein Hausblatt, sammelt, ohne Auswahl, alles, was es findet, und ist, neben Sablier und dem Courrier républicain, das einzige Morgenblatt, das kolportirt wird. 2. Volksblätter. Der bon-homme Richard schreibt im wahren, lustigen, herzlichen Volkston, für die untersten Stände, und sein Witz befriedigt manchmal auch die gebildetsten Leser. Er hat ein kleines Abonnement von der Regierung. Alle tage ruft sein Blatt: Krieg den Britten! Journal des Campagnes. Enthält Belehrungen, Erfahrungen und Vorschläge für das Landvolk, und dann die nöthigen Novellen. 3. Die Parteiblätter. Unter Parteien sind hier nicht die beiden grossen wirklichen Gegenparteien der jetzigen Regierung, Royalisten und Anarchisten, verstanden. Es ist nur die Rede von dem Federstreite der Journalisten unter sich, in welchem der eine der andern unter eine dieser Parteien rechnet. -- Poncelin behandelt, zum Beispiel, Louvet mit seiner Sentinelle als Anarchisten, und Lebois schilt in dem Ami du peuple ihn einen Royalisten, während die streitbare Sentinelle wenigstens ein Duzend andre Blätter als Produkte des Königthums angreift; -- und das sei genug zur Beurtheilung der schwankenden Sentinelle. Das ist ein täglicher Kampf dieser von mir sogenannten Parteiblätter. In Rücksicht ihres wirklichen Karakters, und besonders bei der Frage: ob sie von einer oder der andern Partei wirklich gebraucht werden? lässt sich keine kategorische, sondern nur eine auf Wahrscheinlichkeit gegründete Antwort geben. -- Ich will hier ein Paar davon karakterisiren. Der Historien, von dem Deputirten im Rath der Alten, Dupont de Nemours, ist eins dieser besten Blätter, und seine Gegner nennen ihn das Haupt der Konstituzionisten von 1791. Er ist ein Todfeind des Papiergeldes, liefert vortrefliche literarische Aufsätze, war einst wüthend gegen das Direktorium, und ist seit drei Monaten sein Panegyrist. Er schreibt immer voll Sachkenntniss, immer voll Geist, -- aber leider auch immer voll Gift und Galle. -- Ein hierher gehörige Abschweifung, die noch in Paris interessirte, und zugleich den giftigen Spleen dieses, sonst treflichen, Schriftstellers und Journalisten beweiset, kann ich mir hier nicht versagen. -- Die Zeit der Chevalerie, wo man in Jugendfeuer gern, um einem schönen und liebenswürdigen Weibe zu gefallen, für sie eine Lanze bricht, ist bei mit vorüber: denn ich bin Gatte und Vater. Aber der Parteilichkeit für weiblichen Edelmuth, dem Beitritte zu den Vertheidigern eines mit achtungswürdigen Weibes, habe ich nicht entsagt, und werde es nie. Das ist die Sache, und die Rede von einem Weibe, dem die Achtung und Liebe es edleren Theils, ihres und des männlichen Geschlechts, gehört, weil er hohe Schönheit mit Liebenswürdigkeit des Karakters, die seltensten Talente, und einen gebildeten Verstand mit anspruchloser Bescheidenheit und kindlicher Gutmüthigkeit, und mit wahrer Geisteshoheit, verbindet: von einem Weibe, dessen Karakter fleckenfrei blieb, in allen sie umrauschenden Stürmen der Revoluzionsparteien, -- das ihr Leben in den schrecklichsten Momenten des Dezemviral-Despotismus, der die eiserne Faust auch gegen eine der blühendsten Städte Frankreichs, gegen Bordeaux, ausstreckte, mit der Rettung der Stadt, und eines Theils ihrer besten Bürger -- mit welcher Aufopferung ihrer Selbst! -- bezeichnete, und sich dort, so wie in Paris, ein ewiges Denkmal der Dankbarkeit, in den Herzen so vieler, vor und nach ''Robespierre'' 's Sturz, befreieten und erhaltenen edlen Franzosen, stiftete: -- von einem Weibe endlich, -- und was bezeichnet mehr die Höhe ihres seltnen Karakters? -- das jetzt, obgleich allgemein, und auch von den Fünfen im Direktorium, bewundert, und persönlich geschätzt, dennoch bei ihren durchaus keinen Einfluss sucht, oder sich geltend macht, noch sie mit Fürbitten bestürmt. -- -- Dies ist das nur schwach gezeichnete Bild, von Thérèse Cabarrus-Tallien. -- Und gegen diese Frau war ein galligter Ausfall des Historien gerichtet! -- Der Vorfall war folgender. Der Gattin des grossen Eroberers von Italien, [[Joséphine de Beauharnais|Madame Buonaparte]] uu), hatte man, mit einer nicht räthselhaften Anspielung, den schmeichelhaften Beinamen einer Heiligen gegeben, und nannte sie Notre Dame des Victoires. "In einer Gesellschaft, (so ungefähr erzählte der Journalist), war hiervon die Rede. Wie nennen wird denn, fragte einer der Anwesenden, unsre zweite Göttin des Tages, Mad. T. . . ? Ei, man nenne sie, antwortete ein anderer, -- Notre Dame de Septembre." Die Pariser Zeitungsschreiber beteten, nach löblicher Sitte dieser Zunft, den hämischen Ausfall nach. -- Einige Tage nachher erschien in ''Röderer'' 's Journal de Paris, eine Antwort auf jene bittre Beleidigung eines edlen Weibes, dem, wenn auch ihr Mann ein Verbrecher ist, der die September-Morde organisirte, seine Schuld, und die Strafe allgemeiner Verachtung, nicht zur Last kommen kann, Jener boshafte Einfall ward in dieser Antwort durch eine Wendung voll ächten Witzes und zarter Empfindung niedergeschlagen: und sie fand allgemeinen Beifall. Hier ist diese, nach ihrem eigenthümlichen Karakter nicht übersetzbare Antwort. Aux Rédacteurs du Journal. Paris, 13 Prairial. Quelques plaisans de vos confrères ont imprimé avec affectation un prétendu bon-mot sur Mad. T. . . Je vous prie de leur dire, qu'un mot atroce n'est jamais plaisant, mais qu'un plaisant est quelquefois atroce. -- Apprenez-leur, que les hommes généreux ont le courage d'attaquer en public un coupable puissant, jamais celui d'outrager une femme; et rappelez à la mémoire trop peu fidelle de ces folliculaires, que celle qu'ils outragent aujourd'hui, arracha des victimes à la mort, brisa les fers de plusieurs milliers de François, inspira le 9 Thermidor; et que les malheureux l'avoient nommée Notre-Dame de bon secours, long-temps avant que les ingrats l'eussent appellée Notre-Dame des Septembre xx). -- A. L. : xx) Einige Spassmacher unter Ihren Mitbrüdern haben ein erzwungen-schiefes angebliches bon-mot auf ''Mad''. T. . . drucken lassen. Sagen Sie diesen Leuten, ich bitte Sie, dass ein grausames Wort nie spasshaft, dass aber manchmal ein Spassmacher grausam ist. Belehren Sie sie, dass edle Männer Muth haben, einen mächtigen Verbrecher öffentlich anzugreifen, aber nie den, ein Weib durch eine bittre Beleidigung zu kränken. Und rufen Sie es dem allzuschwachen Gedächtniss dieser Pasquillenschreiber zurück, dass die, welche sie jetzt so tief beleidigen, dem Tode Opfer entriss, die Ketten mehrerer tausend Franzosen zerbrach, den 9ten Thermidor eingab; und dass Unglückliche sie schon lange vorher Unsre liebe Frau der Guten Hülfe nannten, ehe Undankbare sie Unsre liebe Frau von September genannt haben. :Es ist hierbei wohl kaum nöthig, zu bemerken, dass das Treffende des Gegensatzes in dieser schönen Antwort, in der Anwendung der im Kalender der heiligen Maria beigelegten vielfachen Benennung liegt, nach welcher man ihr für einen jeden Monat einen andern Namenstag gab, -- und dass die blutige Anspielung des Septembers, auf die Menschenmetzeleien in den Pariser- und Versailler-Gefängnissen i. J. 1792 im September, deutet, wovon der [[Jean Lambert Tallien|Deputirter Tallien]], der Hauptführer gewesen zu sein, öffentlich und allgemein beschuldiget ward. Der Verfasser dieser kurzen, aber treffenden Vertheidigung der edlen Thérèse Cabarrus, ist ein seit kurzem bekannter und geschätzter Verfasser mehrerer politischen Schriften, Adrien Lezay. Sein Schritt, den er hierin that, ist desto edler, und ein um so weniger zweideutiger Beweis, wie sehr jener Angriff viele empörte, da er nicht allein keinen Umgang in dem Hause Tallien 's hat, sondern, wie jeder Mann von Ehre und Gefühl, sich von einem Manne entfernt, dem solche Blutflecken ankleben, wie diesem, und den die öffentliche Stimme einen Verbrecher nennt. Ich kehre wieder zu meinen Bemerkungen, über noch einige Tageblätter, zurück. Nouvelles politiques, wovon der erste Arbeiter der bekannte Abbé Suard ist. Mehée redete ihm einst sehr karakteristisch in einem öffentlichen Blatte so an: "Wenn jemand zu Ihnen sagte, Sie wären ein Dummkopf, so schicken Sie ihn mir zu; heisst er Sie aber einen Spitzbuben, nun, so machen Sie es selbst mit ihm aus." In der That ist Suard ein feiner Kopf, und wenn es wahr ist, was man von ihm sagt, dass er seit der Revoluzion, für drei gegen Frankreich kriegführende Hauptmächte engagiert war, so muss man gestehen, dass er seine Pflicht gegen seine hohen Klienten beobachtet, und dennoch dabei sein französisches Bürgerrecht nicht bloss gegeben hat. Im diplomatischen Fache sind sonst freilich die Herren Novellisten keine Meister, aber dieser Suard könnte ihnen allein, und noch mancher Minister an fremden Höfen, Lehren geben. Während er seinem Vaterlande noch täglich heilsame Erinnerungen, sich nicht durch Verfolgung der Priester, oder durch allzuweite Ausdehnung seiner neuen Grenzen, ins Verderben zu stürzen. Alles was in Suards Blatt steht, ist neu, ist schön, ist solide, und ist belehrend. 4. Offizielle Blätter, sind der Redacteur, und das für die Armeen bestimmte Journal des Defenseurs de la patrie. Sie erscheinen unmittelbar unter den Augen des Direktoriums, und was Diplomatik betrift, unter Aufsicht des Ministers der auswärtigen Angelegenheiten, und werden deswegen mit grosser Begierde gelesen. Die wichtigsten Berichte von den Armeen erscheinen im Redakteur unmittelbar nach ihrer Ankunft, und oft in derselben Stunden, in welcher sie den beiden Räthen durch eine Staatsbotschaft überbracht werden. Die Sprache in diesen Blättern, ist die Sprache der Regierung, einfach, edel, wahr und offen. Die einzeln beigefügten Raisonnements und Bemerkungen sind zwar nicht offiziell, sondern gehören dem Verfasser allein, der dafür verantwortlich ist; aber sie enthalten sehr bedeutende Winke, die gewiss nicht zufällig, und Bemerkungen, welche ganz im Geiste der Regierung verfasst sind. Das sind meine Bemerkungen über die mit in Paris hauptsächlich zu Gesichte gekommenen Zeitungsblätter. Man sieht nach der offiziellen Tabelle der Titel, welche ich eben mitgetheilt habe, dass noch sehr viele in dieser Rezension fehlen, die ich auch deswegen eben so wenig für vollständig ausgebe, als ich mich entschliessen kann, noch länger in diesem Papierhaufen zu wühlen. -- Also nur noch ein Wort über das deutsche Pariser Journal, und dann zum Nachtisch über ein Produkt des Momus. Der Pariser Zuschauer ward von Mainzer Gelehrten, Dorsch, Blau und Nimis geschrieben, und von der Regierung durch ein Abonnement von dreitausend Exemplaren unterstützt. Die Absicht der letztern war hiebei: auf diesem Wege die republikanischen Berichte nach Lothringen und dem Elsass in der Landessprache in die Hände der Volksklassen zu bringen. Das Blatt hätte auch für Deutschland viel sein, und dadurch ein Unternehmen von weitem Umfange werden können, wenn er nach einem bessern Plan und in einem erträglichern deutschen Stile geschrieben wäre, und man die Versendung hätte zweckmässiger besorgen können. Grösstentheils enthielt das Blatt auch in einzelnen nicht offiziellen Berichten und Aufsätzen, bloss Übersetzungen aus den Zeitungen, selten Originalaufsätze. Als Georg Böhmer, welcher jetzt als Civil- und Kriminal-Richter in Luxemburg angestellt ist, noch in Paris, und Mitarbeiter dieses Blattes war, zeichneten sich seine Aufsätze auf den ersten Blick, durch Schreibart und Inhalt aus. Nach seiner Abreise fehlte es dem Zuschauer an einer guten Stütze, und das Blatt, das sich so grösstentheils nur durch die Beihülfe der Regierung erhielt, gerieth ins Stecken. Seitdem höre ich, hat diese ihr Abonnement eingezogen, und der Zuschauer hat aufgehört. Vielleicht wissen die vormaligen einsichtsvollen Verfasser Mittel zu finden, das Blatt wieder anzufangen, und ihm nach einem sich vorgezeichneten bessern Plan und geniessbarern Vortrag, allgemeinern Eingang zu verschaffen. Rapsodies du Jour. In der That, der Kontrast dieses Possenspiels mit den bisher bekannten Tageblättern, ist lächerlich genug. Wenn auch so ein Blatt, wie alle übrigen, in der Pressfreiheit nicht geduldet werden müsste, würde man doch vielleicht dieser lachenden Satirsmaske ungestört ihr Wesen treiben lassen, weil man sie nicht für gefährlich hält. Dieser Spötter, sein Name ist Villiers, fabrizirt einen Pot-pourri von Bon-mots, Epigrammen, Ironien, Charaden und Parodien in seinem Blatte, das einigemal in der Woche erscheint, und neckt das Direktorium, die Minister, die beiden Räthe, und alle Bürger, die seinem Peitschholze vorkommen, mit seinen, manchmal nicht unwitzigen, öfterer aber platten Spässen, und die gens du bon ton finden darin ihre Sättigung im Lachen. -- Hier zur Probe seiner Manier, einige Parodien der Sitzungen der beiden Räthe, die man mit den an den bezeichneten Tagen vorgefallenen Verhandlungen vergleichen muss. . . . . . Neue Einrichtung wegen der Zeitungen in Paris. 1805 Vom künftigen ersten Jenner *) an, werden die hiesigen politischen Journale eine andere Organisation erhalten. Die Anzahl derselben wird auf 5 heruntergesetzt werden; diese sind: 1) der Moniteur, als völlig officielles Blatt, wovon der Staatssekretair Maret und Agasse die Eigenthümer sind; 2) das Journal de Paris, Eigenthum des Staatsraths Röderer und des Staatssekretär Maret, ist halbofficielles Blatt; 3) die Gazette de France, für welche sich der Kaiser sehr interessirt, und dessen halbofficielles Ansehen aufmerksame Leser schon daraus haben schließen können, daß seit einiger Zeit der Moniteur fast täglich Artikel aus derselben abschreibt, und sie als Gewährsmann citirt; 4) das Journal des Spectacles, für welches die Kaiserin sich vorzüglich interessirt; 5) die alten petites Affiches; Sie wissen, daß seit einigen Jahren zwei Journals unter diesem Titel bestehen; das eine existirt schon seit sehr langer Zeit, wohl seit einem Jahrhundert, das andere ist eine wetteifernde Anstalt, die neben dem frühern in der Revolution sich gebildet. Aus diese Journale sollen alsdenn starke Pensionen angewiesen werden, und den Eigenthümern wird man, je nachdem sie mehr oder weniger protegirt sind, einen größern oder kleinern Antheil der Einnahme lassen, ohngefähr wie dies ehedem war. Schon hat man seit geraumer Zeit einen Versuch dieser Art mit dem Journal des débats gemacht, auf welches 6000 Pensionen angewiesen sind, weil es so beträchtlichen Abgang hat! Wäre dies nicht, so wäre es schon einigemal aufgehoben worden. In der neuen Organisation fällt es nun, wie Sie sehen, doch durch das Sieb. Um dieses drohende Ungewitter zu beschwören, hat das Journal des débats, seit dem 26sten Messidor den Titel: Journal de l'Empire angenommen. Ob es seinen Zweck erreichen werde, läßt sich bezweifeln. : *) Der künftige erste Jänner wird auch der Begräbnißtag des republikanischen Kalenders seyn; daher der Almanach impérial für das Jahr XIII. auch bis zu Ende des Monats Frimaire fortgesetzt ist, von wo nur noch 10 Tage bis zum 1sten Januar 1806 sind. -- Es war schon die Rede davon am 1sten Vendem. XIII., den republikanischen Kalender aufzugeben; allein Comptabilitäts-Rücksichten scheinen noch einigen Aufschub nöthig gemacht zu haben. Jetzt sollen aber schon bereits alle Maasregeln in dem Schatzamte getroffen seyn, damit am 1sten Jänner 1806 alles mit dem alten Kalender fortschreite. Diese neue Organisation ist bis jetzt nur erst, was den Grund der Sache anbelangt, beschlossen; noch ist weder ein förmliches Arrêté deswegen genommen worden, noch sonst etwas ähnliches geschehen; allein gewiß ist diese Aenderung; und jedermann wird leicht mehr als einen Grund dazu sich angeben können. Ob der Argus auch noch fernerhin bestehen werde, so wie das von dem berüchtigten Bertrand Barrère redigirte Mémorial Antibritannique, welches zwar nur etwa 100 Leser hat, obgleich die Regierung 600 Abonnements bezahlt, könnte man aus dem Grunde bezweifeln, weil bis jetzt diese beide Blätter der Regierung Geld kosteten, und sie in Zukunft aus dem Journalwesen Geld zu ziehen hofft. Daß Barrère der Verf. oder vielmehr Redakteur der Anmerkungen nach den von dem Kaiser selbst angegebenen Ideen ist, welche oft im Moniteur den, besonders aus Engl. Blättern entlehnten, Artikeln beigefügt sind, wissen Sie wahrscheinlich. Oefters sind diese Anmerkungen auch vom Kaiser selbst, und dies scheint neulich der Fall der Note gewesen zu seyn, wo das Gerücht, Eugène Beauharnois solle um die Königin von Hetrurien werben, widerlegt, und so lebhaft gegen die Albernheit einiger Schmeichler *) gesprochen wurde (s. den Moniteur vom 25. oder 26. Messidor), die durchaus der Familie Bonaparte eine Menge Ahnen auffinden wollen. "Die Familie Bonaparte, datirt von 18ten Brumaire" ist ein Ausdruck, der gewiß als merkwürdig aufgezeichnet werden wird. : *) Das Journal de Paris bekam hier, ohne genannt zu werden, tüchtig auf die Finger, denn in diesem Blatte waren die gerügten Albernheiten abgedruckt worden, welche den Verf. der erwähnten Note sagen machen: il n'y a rien de plus dangereux qu'un sot ami; -- und das Journal de Paris mußte auch diese Note abdrucken. Gegenwärtiger Debit der Französischen Zeitungen. 1810 Die Anzahl der politischen Zeitungen zu Paris, die zur Zeit der Revolution in Absicht der Benennung, der Abfassung und der Vielfältigkeit der Existenz so veränderlich waren, wie die Umstände, ist bekanntlich nunmehr schon seit längere Zeit auf eine gewisse Anzahl beschränkt. An der Spitze derselben -- so wie aller Hofzeitungen, die je in Europa erschienen sind -- steht mit ununterbrochener Existenz und Auszeichnung seit 1789 und mit unvergänglicher Wichtigkeit für Geschichte und Litteratur das officielle Journal, der Moniteur, der in neuern Zeiten so viele Nachahmer und Namensvetter zu Cassel, Genua, Neapel, auf den Ionischen Inseln, in Dalmatien xc. erhalten hat. Angaben aus Paris zufolge, hatte :: Quellen und Literatur. *Fragmente aus Paris im IVten Jahr der französischen Republik von Friedrich Johann Lorenz Meyer Dr. Domherrn in Hamburg. Hamburg bei Karl Ernst Bohn 1797 *Politisches Journal nebst Anzeige von gelehrten und andern Sachen. Herausgegeben von einer Gesellschaft von Gelehrten. Hamburg in der Hoffmannschen Buchhandlung. Jahrgang 1810, 1814 und Jahrgang 1815. Kategorie:Paris Paris